Twincess
by AllieShiranui
Summary: Rayne Omihara, twin sister to Izaya Omihara (or as he likes to call her "Twincess") has to deal with the life of being a Information Broker's sister, who has enemies of all kinds and another life that not many people knew about. This is a journey.
1. Chapter 1

_Durarara!_

_ShizuoxOc_

_Twincess_

_Hi~ So this is my first fan fiction on this site. I've had a Wattpad account but couldn't quite get anyone to notice my fan fictions. So, as a fan fiction site, I thought I'd try it here. Anyways, I hope you like it, it's certainly something kind of new to me. I will take any form of criticism, suggestions, comments, etc._

_Enjoy~! _

* * *

_**In some moments in everybody's life, there has, and always will be some form of insanity. It's an inevitable part of the human species, whether the male or female consider it, or not. Are people born insane, or are they made the way society sees them as? Somehow, it seems that in cases, they have had to have been in a situation leading up into insanity. But no.**_

_**They are all born that way.**_

Rayne Orihara; a rather tall girl of "5'7 with black hair pulled into a high pony-tail that reaches mid-thigh, bangs framing her face, dull-brown eyes, and a piercing on the upper-right side of her lip, walked in a bored state on the streets of Ikebukuro, largest city in Toshima-ku located within Tokyo.

It was a tedious Sunday with all the students and week-day workers home early to get freshened and ready for what was usually the longest day of the week, Monday. In her eyes, Sundays were the worst, not only because it was Monday the next day, but because the noises of the city were usually softer. She loathed the hum when she was outside, though she didn't mind if she were in a building and the sounds got muffled from the walls and windows. She always felt as if something were wrong when in the city when it was quiet; although most of the inhabitants of Ikebukuro were sometimes a little too loud if something did bother them. Like when her elder brother would pick a fight with a certain strong man who became loud from his anger. But that hadn't happened in the last couple of months, for her brother was off somewhere else doing the job he loves.

A car whizzed past Rayne, the bottom of her black knee-length skirt flying after it. She spat out her hair that found its way into her mouth and growled at the car. She knew something was up, a car doesn't just go speeding down a street for nothing. Just was she was settling down and continue walking, four more cars raced past her. She leered at them and was about to yell a few profanities when yet _another_ car sped past her. Only, she had mistaken the black motorcycle and it's rider for one of those goons. No, this rider was someone Rayne knew all too well.

_The Headless Rider_

Or as she liked to call her, Celty. Her and Celty had been friends for a while, and had always gotten along. Celty is an Underground Transporter and often did various jobs of whatever it is she does. Rayne had, many times before, been explained as to what an Underground Transporter does, but being the girl she was, it usually just ended going through one ear and out the other.

She stifled a yawn with her right hand, purple bracelet jingling to her movement.

Bored.

She couldn't believe how bored she felt. It felt nice to have been ridden of her elder brother the first couple of weeks because he hadn't seen Shizuo, the 'Strongest Man' in Ikebukuro throw a fit over him, but after a while she wanted to see some excitement, even if it did cause trouble for everyone and anything nearby.

Rayne groaned. This was _not_ supposed how she should spend her twenty-three years of life as. She should go out with people to party or just plain socializing. Except, she _really_ disliked people. They annoyed her and could not stand them. She couldn't pinpoint exactly why she didn't like them. She just didn't. They were loud, obnoxious, nosy, arrogant, ignorant, narcissistic, ungrateful, etc. She didn't like it when they were in her space, touching her, talking to her, _breathing the same air as her._ Rayne just did not like other people.

She was about to turn around and just go home for she didn't want to waste the rest of her time on the streets, but something moved in the corner of her eye that caught her attention. Something like a man watching her.

_"No, no, no, no!"_ she thought. Ikebukuro was a dangerous city day and night, but especially when the sun went down. Unlike her elder brother who excelled in fighting and what-not, Rayne was too lazy to want to learn anything that involved physical movement. He'd tried teaching the weak girl at least the basic defense and offense material, but she had, every time he thought he could get her to learn, been eating something of some junk food sort.

She really wished she had payed attention to him before because A) She didn't have a flip-knife of any sort B) She didn't know how to fight and C) She didn't have the correct shoes for running. Whenever she went out at night she's always wears running or activity shoes of some sort, but this particular night she wanted to look good and decided to wear heels, her usual skirt, and a white blouse that left most of her back bare and cleavage exposed. She was really starting to regret ever wanting to look nice.

She took a deep breath, trying to see if she could at least attempt to run without tripping and falling like how it happens in the movies.

_"One,"_ she thought, preparing to make a break for it at three. "_two,"_ she got into an un-obvious step for running. Before the girl could even reach three, someone had caught hold of her. Her capture wrapped their left arm under her breasts and secured both arms against his body, stuck their left leg blocking her right leg, and used their right hand to cover her mouth. She immediately tensed.

One thought raced through her head, "_I can't believe I got caught! And by someone who smells like lavender!"_

The person who secured her leaned into her right ear, breath fanning across her face. "You really are out of shape for someone who thinks they can go walking around dressed as you are." His male voice said.

She let her posture go and leaned into the guy who held her. She licked his hand as in saying 'you can let go now.'

And he did. She hunched over as she slowly spun around to face the man. "You jerk."she said, not amused by his antics.

He smirked.

Rayne groaned. "Why are you back, Izaya?"

He gave a mocking laugh. "What? You don't want to see your twin brother?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not that. You could have _at least_ attempted to face me like any other person would. But, different matter, does anyone else know you're back?"

"Only the ones that need to know. . . so far"

"You're going to mess with Shizuo again, aren't you."

He gave a 'you know it' smirk, "For now I'll let him be."

"Liar." She deadpanned.

"Oh, Twincess~ Don't give me that." he mocked.

Rayne glared at him. "How many times have I asked you to stop calling me that!"

He laughed again. "Well, I've got to go. Have some 'business' to take care of."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll meet you back at the apartment." With that, Rayne walked past him and sauntered to their living quarters.

"_Well,"_ she thought while heading back to her place, "_something interesting is definitely going to happen. . . "_

* * *

_**So, yeah. . . I haven't really gotten far in Durarara! but I like it so far and thought I'd write a fanfic on it, so I didn't really know where Izaya lived, IF they even showed it, so yeah. . . Anywho, I hoped you liked it, sorry if it was short. It was mostly just to understand a little of what was happening (I think).**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Durarara!_

_ShizuoxOc_

_Twincess_

**_HEY GUYS! So I sort of messed up the dates, but I am too lazy to go back and fix it so um, let's make this a Tuesday? Because they had school in the last one so, yeah, this day is a Tuesday, sorry._**

* * *

_**In some moments in everybody's life, there has, and always will be some form of insanity. It's an inevitable part of the human species, whether the male or female consider it, or not. Are people born insane, or are they made the way society sees them as? Somehow, it seems that in cases, they have had to have been in a situation leading up into insanity. But no.**_

_**They are all born that way.**_

_**There are instances where one goes through a traumatic experience, or they find something new. Something enchanting. A sweet, naïve little girl could find herself a sadistic killer or masochist. Loving the screams of her victims, or loving to see her blood spew around her from the person she thought, or is, holding dear.**_

_**Looks and outward appearances could be deceiving.**_

_Oooh~! Little Rayne-Chan, why so down?_

**_Leave me alone._**

_Is it because not even your own brother wants to hang out with you? Your own twin?_

**_I hate humans._**

_Haha~! Don't you sometimes wish you could disappear and forget everything, everyone?_

**_Humans have mouths. Talking annoys me._**

_Maybe your brother wants you to disappear also! Haha!_

Rayne woke up in a rather foul mood. Having gone to bed without dinner left her stomach empty and her brain unable to want anything else other than food. It seemed that when Rayne skipped dinner (which was rare), she seemed to have dreams from when she was in grade school when she always got picked on because she'd rather be by herself than with anyone. Having to just wanted to isolate herself from everyone else with a snack in her hand has always been her thing since as long as anyone could remember.

She always thought it may have been that she was always hungry and when she was hungry, she got irritated easily. Which made her irritated all the time. Or it could have also been that she'd rather live in her own world, full of imaginary stuff that she could control, than have her life and emotions controlled. That was definitely because of Izaya and his creepy love for humans.

She fake gagged even though he wasn't in the room to know that the gesture she made had been a reminder to him that she didn't like what he was doing.

"_I want food. . ."_ she thought as she carefully rolled herself out of bed and dropped to the floor. She laughed at herself. "_I'm so pathetic."_

"Izaya~!" she called out to her elder brother. She really didn't want to get up but the growling and hollowness of her stomach made her feel sick and reminded her she needed to eat.

Izaya stalked in like a cat and smirked at his sister. She knew what he was thinking, that she was as predictable as ever. She had never changed from the moment she came into the world, and would probably take her personality to the grave. If anyone was to always stay the same no matter what their history or scars were, it would be Rayne.

"What is it my darling _Twincess~?_" he replied with a smirk she wished she could punch off his face.

"_Don't _call me that, stupid mutt!_"_ she yelled at him. Stupid mutt was the name Rayne had given him since they were little. It had nothing to do with the way he looked or acted, not at all. They had been young and he started to annoy her with the 'Twincess' name calling and she was too afraid to say any foul language in case her parents had listened in on their conversation. So when she saw a brown dog sauntering its way past them, 'stupid mutt' was the only thing she was able to come up with. So, the name stayed, mostly to do with the fact she could never think of a better one.

"Oh, darling Twincess, I am so hurt. Haha~!" he said putting his right hand to his heart.

She pouted. "Anways. . . Can you make me breakfast?"

"Nah." he said before walking out.

"W-wh- Izaya!" she sputtered after him. "Please!" She slammed her face against the floor. Her stomach growled loudly. "I hate you, stupid mutt. . . "

She lied on the floor completely deflated but the sound of footsteps making their way towards her head got her looking up. Izaya came back into the room with a bowl and spoon in it. Rayne really hoped there was cereal and milk in there. . .

Izaya placed the bowl next to her (which she happily noticed did indeed have cereal in it) and left, clicking the door to her room shut.

"Love you too~!" she yelled after him, completely happy.

After Rayne had finished her bowl and set it back in the sink, she jumped into the shower and turned the water to a nice warm temperature. She was blissfully enjoying herself when she remembered something. "_I forgot to take my clothes off again. . ."_

Rayne chose her outfit for the day: a black skirt that reached a little above her knees and a blue tee. She stared at her hair in the mirror before begrudgingly taking her brush and slowly brushed out her rat's nest of a head. She whimpered in pain more than she liked but that's what she got for keeping her hair so long and not taking care of it properly.

_"I think I hate my hair more than I hate people. . ." _

After successfully taking out all the knots and resuming her high pony-tail hairdo, she grabbed her phone and purse, stuffed her feet in her black shoes, and left the apartment.

When she exited the building, she was happy at what she was felt outside. The noise of an active city on a Tuesday, a light breeze in the air. She felt happy at where she was, and as she skipped down the street (earning a bunch of odd stares while she was at it) she felt so light. Lighter than she thought she could feel.

Rayne suddenly stopped skipping, "_I think that stupid mutt put drugs in my cereal!"_

She growled in annoyance. "_I'm going to go find him and beat his ass! I swear, I can't believe he did that!"_

__Rayne ran around everywhere she could think that Izaya could be. She was definitely worn out since she had not been used to the physical movement her body now had to endure. She had really hoped she wouldn't sweat through her shirt, that would be most embarrassing.

She had nearly given up hope, but at long last she found him. And she started to wish she hadn't. Of course, the usual Izaya Orihara game of fun, was about to happen with two boys. She watched as her brother pulled a guy she had never seen before (though it was a big city, so she could see why) through an alleyway where four girls and some guy were.

She face palmed when she had met the sight of her brother laughing in a maniac way while destroying some poor. . . some stupid looking chick's phone.

_"Why am I the one stuck with the psychotic brother? What did I do to deserve this?"_

Izaya suddenly stopped. It took a lot of restraint on Rayne's part to not go and drag her brother away. She asked for fun, and apparently this is what 'fun' she gets. So she reluctantly stayed back and watch.

Rayne rubbed the back of her neck. She was starting to get _really_ irritated with her brother, and she hadn't even talked to him for two minutes! She clenched her knuckles and started to grind her teeth.

_"I hate people."_

She un-clenched her hands before crossing her fingers. She didn't want Shizuo to see Izaya, especially since he'd make things worse and she'd just want to kill everyone.

When she re-opened her eyes, she saw that Izaya and the two boys and one girl were back on the sidewalk, her elder brother sitting while the rest stood and faced him. Rayne shuffled toward them, not wanting to be included in whatever conversation they were having but something in the back of her head to keep a close eye on them. She crossed her fingers again and asked whoever was in charge of the world, for the best.

"-save a girl who's being bullied. It's been a while, Masaomi Aida."

The guy who Rayne's elder brother addressed answered. "Oh. Hi."

He was cute, Rayne thought, with blond hair and honey colored eyes, but she'd rather not let anyone hear her thoughts if they pegged her for a perverted pedophile. That wouldn't end well at all for her since she was only a little like that.

Rayne had now reached where they were and Izaya glanced at her before turning back to the students in front of them, "That uniform's from Raira Academy, right? Congrats on getting in."

"Oh, thank you." Masaomi replied. "It's rare to see you in Ikebukuro, Izaya."

Rayne noticed that the boy beside him seemed somewhat aghast to hearing her brother's name. She wasn't surprised by his expression, Izaya did have a weird rep around here.

Izaya faced the second boy with a hard expression, but even as his lips formed a smirk, his eyes remained the same. Rayne took a step forward if Izaya decided he wanted to do something stupid.

"Oh, this is a friend." Masaomi quickly cut in. He seemed to have noticed the older man's look.

Izaya stood up. "I'm Izaya Orihara. Nice to meet you."

Rayne suddenly noticed that even though she was watching and had some sort of connection to them, even if not direct, it seemed odd for her not to give her name as well. "And I'm Rayne Orihara. Uh, hi. . ."

The boy Rayne had yet to still get the name from looked surprised but bowed out of respect none the less. "I-I'm Mikado Ryugamine." Although Rayne hardly liked anyone, this boy, Mikado's awkwardness made her just want to squish him for his cuteness.

Izaya chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "That name sounds like an air conditioner."

Rayne bit the inside of her cheeks hard to keep from laughing. Blooded squirted into her mouth and she fought back the urge to gag. She hated the taste of blood, it was disgusting like licking a pole. She swallowed it down. She didn't feel like laughing anymore.

Mikado awkwardly agreed.

"_Cute~!"_ Rayne thought.

"So what brings you to Ikebukuro?" Masaomi asked.

Rayne thought she could feel her ears point to Izaya. She was curious too, since he hadn't really answered her question about why he was back as well.

"I came to see someone. And I did."

"_Came to see someone? And he did? Who is he talking about?"_

As those thoughts ran through her head, she could barely make out the sound of something getting closer that was coming from above. Her eyes widened and she quickly got into an armadillo stance before whatever was coming at them hit her. Though, her brother wasn't as lucky. He got hit and Rayne couldn't have cared less that had happened. All she was thinking was how awesome her cat-like reflexes were.

"_That was awesome!"_

"Oh shit. . ." Masaomi said, looking like he was about to pee his pants. And Rayne knew why. Shizuo had found Izaya and shifted into Hulk mode and attempt to kill him.

"Izaya-kun." A vicious sounding voice came from a blond man in a bartender suit and blue glasses. Suzuo stalked over to them and stopped beside where Rayne was still in armadillo stance. She knew she looked funny so she quickly scrambled to her feet, standing two feet beside the pissed Suzuo. "Didn't I tell you never to set foot in Ikebukuro again?" He asked taking off his glasses. He gave a crazy smile. "Did I, Izaya-kun?"

Rayne started to think that standing so close to this giant of "6'1 wasn't such a good idea, mostly because he was out for stupid mutt blood.

"Shizu-chan. Weren't you working in the West area?" Izaya asked, loving to see the man he hated so ticked.

"I got fired ages ago. And I told you not to call me that. My name is Shizuo Heiwajima."

Mikado's gasp was seriously obvious. Rayne shook her head. He lost points in her liking his awkwardness.

"Oh, man, Shizu-chan. You still mad I got you blamed for that thing?" Izaya taunted.

"You're not helping. . ." Rayne muttered under her breath.

"Oh, no. I'm not mad. I just want to beat the shit out of you."

Izaya turned grumpy cat on the situation. But as soon as the face hit, it was gone and he was back to his stupid charades. "You know, your violence can't be stopped by words or reason, Shizu-chan. I'm no good with it. It's a real problem. . ." Izaya whipped out a flip knife from his sleeve and aimed it at Rayne's and Shizuo's direction. Though the long-haired girl knew it wasn't directed at her. "Let me go."

Rayne crossed her fingers again.

"_Please almighty person of luck, please make sure there isn't a fight!"_

"There! It's him!" They all heard a yell from behind, more yelling following after.

_"I hate you, luck!"_

The gang enveloped around Rayne, the two rivals, and the three students. Rayne wasn't the least bit fazed because she trusted a good portion of her life in Shizuo's strong hands and the rest in her brother's. She couldn't fight for shit so she needed someone there to fight for her. And her luck was she got two guys who'd protect her. Well, she at least hoped Izaya would also.

"How dare you! You humiliated me!" the guy Rayne recognized from earlier said.

"We'll show you what happens when you fuck with the Dollars!" some random guy joined in.

"_The Dollars? You have to be kidding me. I _know_ they're not with us."_

"Huh?" the same guy continued. "A bartender outfit?"

"No way. He wasn't here a minute ago. . ." the stupid joke from the alley said.

"_I hate people. They _talk_ too much!"_

Rayne had started to get irritated. These fucktards were starting to annoy the shit out of Rayne.

"Is that Shizuo Heiwajima?" another asked, clearly afraid.

Rayne could also tell Shizuo was getting annoyed. "What the hell do you want?"

Everyone of the 'Dollar' gang got scared. One, that had caught Rayne's irritated self's attention, noticed he seemed to shake a little too much and was sweating rather heavily. He had on a blue cap and had a stick. The guy let out a battle cry as he charged at Shizuo and whacked him at the back of his head. Rayne flinched. Shizuo held his head and was bent over. Rayne could tell he was going to burst. Blood dripped down Shizuo's face and onto the pavement, creating the type of red that was always Rayne's favorite color.

"You aimed for my head, didn't you? You know that might've killed me, right? And since you knew that when you did it, you tried to kill me, right? So no matter what happens to you, you can't complain!" He turned around to face the guy that hit him with a crazy expression before punching the guy square in the face, making him fly back.

Rayne stepped back because in no way, shape, or form would she want to get hit by Shizuo. He continued to easily knock out any gang member that got in his path. Rayne could see out of the corner of her eye that her brother had taken that chance of distraction to leave. But he was stupid, or crazy enough, to call out his departure.

Shizuo acted fast and grabbed the nearest object, a vending machine screwed to the ground, and flung it at Izaya. Rayne's eyes widened because she thought for sure her brother was going to die. To her luck though, not so much of Shizuo's, Simon jumped down from somewhere in the sky (Rayne didn't care where, as long as her brother was going to be okay) and caught it. The impact pushed him back a bit but Simon stood his ground.

"That's not really the right question, but since you're interested, I was delivering sushi to a regular customer who lives on that building's top floor."

"Simon, you son of a. . ." Shizuo wasn't able to finish before Simon cut him off.

"Shizuo. Fighting bad."

"Shut up! Don't get in my way!" Shizuo ran at Simon to punch him. Simon easily caught his fist with one hand.

"Shizuo. Fighting bad."

Shizuo growled. It was then that Rayne decided to make herself useful, if she could.

She walked over to Shizuo's right side and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with the same eyes that said he was out for blood. She smiled softly at him, "It's alright, Shizuo. You'll get him next time. For now, just chill."

He took labored breaths before putting his hand in Simon's grasp down. He rubbed at his face.

"Um, yo, Shizuo, you might want to clean the blood from ya before you do anything else." Rayne suggested. "Thanks Simon. I'll take it from here."

Simon nodded before leaving to return to the Russia Sushi restaurant place.

"Come on." Rayne said taking Shizuo's hand and tugging him along after her, trying to ignore the feeling she got in her chest and stomach from the touch. Because Rayne liked to think of herself useful sometimes, she kept along various things such as a First Aide kit, sewing kit, and for Shizuo, cigarettes. She sat him down on a bench and began to clean the blood from him, clean his wound (which she had difficulty finding through his hair), and bandaged what she could.

Shizuo huffed. "Thanks."

"Why don't we go see Celty. Tell her what's going on."

Shizuo starred at Rayne a while, making her a little irritated with his starring, before nodding. Once Shizuo messaged Celty to meet them, they walked together in a comfortable silence.

Both Rayne and Shizuo leaned against the wall, the latter of the two smoking, and Celty sitting on her motorcycle/horse thing, then did they begin to talk.

"Izaya came to Ikebukuro." Shizuo said. "I figured this was my chance to erase him, once and for all, but Simon stopped me."

Celty shrugged.

"He is my brother, ya know." Rayne reminded him. Shizuo took a long puff of his cigarette trying to calm himself.

"What was he doing here, anyway?"

Rayne looked up at the sky. "He came here to see someone."

"Did he?" Celty typed into her PDA.

"Apparently, he did. I just can't figure out who. I am going to have to ask him." Rayne said.

Shizuo stomped out his cigarette. Celty took that as he was ready to go. She waved goodbye to the duo beneath before she sped off. Shizuo was walking away when Rayne stopped him.

"Nuh-uh. You're buying me dinner seeing as how I missed lunch _and_ dinner for you. I want food. Let's go." she dragged him off wherever she thought would be able to satisfy her appetite, not even giving him a chance to respond.

* * *

_**Alright. Number 2. . . I hope you liked this one and sorry for the date mix up and what not. Um, so the ShizuoxOc might be a bit slow, so yeah. It's not going to happen very fast though she clearly likes him. He doesn't feel it so much though. More like friends who are compatible with each other because they both get irritated easily.**_

_**And Rayne's personality might seem a bit weird, but that's kinda how I want it.**_

_**Anywho**_

_**Hope you liked.**_

_**And I got my first follow and review on this story like an hour after I published the first chapter, ever. So thank you! (You know who you are^_^)**_

_**And sorry for it being so short.**_


End file.
